


Add An Elf To The Mix, And See What Happens

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Hellspawn Demon.Sequel to"Aragorn, Boromir, A River, And Sex". Much naughtiness in the woods outside Lothlorien.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 11
Collections: Least Expected





	Add An Elf To The Mix, And See What Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Same as last time. I don't own them, I wish I did. Comprehedez-vous?  
>  Story Notes: Um. first time writing slash, folks. Be kind.

Boating down the Anduin was murder on a man's complexion. 

Boromir shaded his eyes and wished fervently that he had a hat. The sort of big, floppy-brimmed number that Gandalf had been so damned fond of. He'd never seen the wizard without the hat, and he'd never seen the wizard with a sunburn. 

Casting a wistful glance to the boat not too far from his own, Boromir made eye contact with Aragorn. The Ranger looked as tired as Boromir felt, but that didn't stop him from flicking his tongue over his lips, very quickly so as not to gain the attention of the hobbits in the boats. Boromir felt a grin touch his mouth and turned his attention back to paddling. 

They stopped at nightfall to set up camp near the river's edge. Sam immediately set about making dinner, while Legolas and Gimli excused themselves to collect firewood for the night ahead. Boromir and Aragorn found themselves alone in a clearing with four hobbits, all of whom had somehow picked up on the monstrous sexual tension between the two Men. 

Clearing his throat, Boromir said, "I'll go see if Legolas and Gimli need some help finding firewood." 

As he turned and went the direction the elf and dwarf had gone, he heard Pippin mutter, "Legolas is a Wood elf, and Gimli has an axe. Why on earth would they need _help_ finding firewood?" 

He was out of earshot before someone - presumably Merry - answered Pippin. Boromir was no tracker, and as an elf Legolas left almost no signs of his passing, but Gimli's tracks were visible even in the fading light. Boromir followed them, cursing himself under his breath. No doubt Aragorn would think that his precipitous departure meant that the words Boromir had sworn in Lothlrien were false. 

He walked aimlessly for a while, mindless of the passing time. When he came to himself with a start, he realised that it was completely dark, the stars twinkling overhead in full night. And he had the eerie prickling on the back of his neck that told him he was being watched. 

Shifting his head slowly to the hilt of his sword, Boromir surveyed the surrounding area with suspicious eyes. The prickling stayed, but he could see nothing. 

There was a slight noise behind him. Boromir spun around and lunged at the slender figure, pinning his attacker against a tree with his sword at his throat. As the red rush of anger cleared from his eyes, he realised that the body he held captive against the tree, his body pressed up against the other's, was none other than Legolas. 

The elf's eyes were a mixture of mirth, solemnity and slight disgust at having made a sound when he was so close to his 'prey'. He smiled slightly and said, "I apologise for startling you, Boromir. I wanted to see how close to you I could get before you noticed me." 

"That was dangerous and foolish, Legolas. I could have killed you." 

"I would have gotten closer, had these boots not betrayed me," the elf said, regarding his footwear with slight aversion. "Elves do not normally wear such heavy things, but a journey as long as the one we are facing would destroy the footwear we normally use." 

Boromir was distinctly aware of the elf's long, lean body under his, Legolas' fair hair fluttering in the gentle breeze. The elf's eyes were shining, a strange mix of mirth and solemnity within their emerald depths. 

"Why did you wish to surprise me, Legolas?" Boromir asked, unable to restrain his curiosity any further. He removed his sword from Legolas' throat, sheathing it smoothly and facing the elf, his brows raised in query. Legolas was rubbing his wrist, which had been caught between their bodies as Boromir pinned him to the tree. 

"You seem to have had much on your mind since we departed from Lothlrien. I wanted to see whether this nighttime stroll had lessened any of it," the elf replied frankly. "It worries me to see you so perplexed, Boromir. Indeed, you have almost overtaken Aragorn in terms of my worry for you." 

"You worry for Aragorn? Why?" 

Legolas shrugged elegant shoulders. "He is our leader, now that Gandalf... since Moria. It bears heavily on him, we have all seen that. He doubts himself, as his wish to travel through Moria cost us a dear friend. I fear that should anything happen to anyone else, it would bring Aragorn over a line he shall not be able to cross again." 

A teasing smile touched Legolas' lips. "Though, I confess, that is not my sole reason for following you." 

"There is another? What is it?" 

"You cannot guess, Boromir, after what happened in Lothlrien?" 

Boromir paled. "What are you talking about?" 

"Come, Boromir, do you think me as unobservant as a dwarf?" Legolas asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. "It is obvious that something happened between you and our friend. I admit, I had seen it coming for some time. The two of you are opposites, true, but I have noticed that with mortals that is often advantageous in a relationship." 

"Nothing happened between Aragorn and I, Legolas, save conversation that you, Gimli and the hobbits all heard. You read between the lines." 

Legolas grinned. "I never mentioned Aragorn's name, Boromir. You have just confirmed what I suspected." 

Boromir flushed as Legolas continued, "I do not mean to pry, but... well, this puts to rest some questions that had been troubling me for some time. Such as what your reaction would be, were I to do this." 

He took a step forward and, loosely clasping Boromir's face in his hands, kissed him. Boromir was too startled to do more than feebly grasp Legolas' wrists as the elf's tongue penetrated his lips and entered his mouth, the emerald eyes closed as Legolas focused on giving Boromir one of the best kisses he'd ever had. 

When Legolas broke the kiss and moved away little more than four centimetres, Boromir stared at him, gasping slightly. A slow smile curved Legolas' lips and he said, "a better reaction than I had hoped for, I must say." 

Unaccountably, rage filled Boromir. Tightening his grip on Legolas' wrists, he slammed the elf against a tree, drawing a wince of pain from the Prince of Mirkwood. Moving forward so that their faces were no more than a centimeter apart, he hissed, " _never_ do that without my permission," quite forgetting that Aragorn had done almost the exact same thing before their... exercise... by the river. Trying to ignore the flame of arousal that Legolas had ignited within him. 

Legolas' eyes widened, then, inexplicably, he began chuckling. "Monogamous, Boromir? So loyal to Aragorn? Or is it just that you dislike the idea of having such a feminine creature bring you pleasure, when you prefer men?" 

He saw the shock in Boromir's eyes and chuckled again. "Yes, I heard you saying that. You forget that we elves hear much better than humans." 

He carefully freed one hand and reached down, caressing the telltale bulge in Boromir's breeches. A wicked smile lit his face as Boromir bit his lip, fighting to keep a moan from bursting from his lips. "We may do other things better than humans also; I've never had a human before, so I've not had the chance to have a comparison made." 

Even though Boromir had him pressed up against the tree, the rough bark undoubtedly grinding into his back, Legolas seemed less uncomfortable than the situation would have warranted. Boromir's right hand held Legolas' left wrist trapped against the tree, his left hanging limply at his side as the elf continued to stroke Boromir through the fabric of his breeches. He was acutely aware that his breath was coming in short, sharp gasps and that his hands were shaking in an effort to be silent, depriving the elf of that satisfaction at least. 

Legolas paused and removed Boromir's hand from his left wrist, stepping away from the tree. "Down," he said simply, and the other man obeyed, too caught up in trying to fight his arousal. His back met the trunk of a particularly large tree, and Legolas was kneeling on his legs, hands working deftly at the fastenings of his breeches. 

The elf was a surprisingly light burden, one that Boromir could have divested himself of in an instant. Something stayed his hand. 

Legolas looked up, something unreadable glinting in his eyes. Then he plunged his hand into Boromir's breeches, fingers closing around the hardened cock. He stroked Boromir slowly, enjoying the moans that escaped the other man's mouth, despite Boromir's efforts to keep silent. Toying with the other man, Legolas slowly stroked and caressed Boromir's cock until he was on the edge of coming, then stopped. He looked up at Boromir, a smile on his lips. 

"Do you want me to continue? You didn't seem happy about being kissed earlier; perhaps I misjudged you. I should leave you be." 

He made as if to stand, and Boromir grabbed his arm in an iron grip, surprising considering the state the man was in. Dark eyes opened to burn into him with fierce intensity. 

"You started this. Finish it." 

Smiling to himself at the success of his ploy, Legolas shrugged agreement, replacing fingers with lips. Drawing Boromir into his mouth, he worked the swollen cock with his tongue, kneeling with Boromir's legs on either side of his, hands splayed on the grass for balance. He withdrew, teasing the head of Boromir's erection with his tongue, pulled the length of the man into his mouth as he felt the throb that meant climax was approaching fast. 

He started to withdraw again, determined to prolong this as long as he possibly could, but Boromir's hand was suddenly clenched in his long fair hair, the other painfully tight around his wrist. Boromir hissed, "don't toy with me, Legolas." 

Realising that he'd teased Boromir enough tonight, Legolas drew the other man's erection into his mouth again, working it with his tongue until, with a muffled cry and a gush of warm fluid, Boromir climaxed. Swallowing out of reflex, Legolas felt the hand in his hair relax its grasp, though Boromir still held his wrist in an unbreakable grip. 

When he opened his eyes, Boromir was looking down at him with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Before the elf knew what was happening, he and Boromir had somehow changed places. Boromir held his wrists in one hand, pinned above his head, and his knees were on either side of Legolas' legs. 

"It's different when you're the one underneath, isn't it Legolas." 

"Well, well... this was unexpected." 

Boromir twisted his head around to see Aragorn stroll through the trees, a smirk on his face. "Gimli told me Legolas was up to something, I never expected to see this, though," the Ranger commented. 

"Aragorn -" 

"Don't explain, love, I think I'd rather not know the story behind this one," Aragorn said, squatting next to Boromir. "Legolas, didn't Elrond warn you against this sort of behaviour back at Rivendell? Sexual tension between three members of the Fellowship is going to be noticeable." 

Legolas sighed. "I don't think he knew that the two of _you_ were so frustratingly masculine. Besides, he can't talk; he has Glorfindel to satisfy any... urges." 

Boromir, realising that Aragorn had dealt with Legolas and his... appetites... before, chuckled. "Poor elf, you're the only one of your kind here, aren't you? That must be terribly frustrating." 

Legolas glared at him. "Are you mocking me, Boromir?" 

"I would never presume to mock the Prince of Mirkwood," Boromir professed solemnly. He looked at Aragorn and raised an eyebrow. The Ranger nodded, a grin forming on his lips. 

Boromir, still holding Legolas' wrists above his head, swooped down and claimed the elf's mouth, effectively silencing his gasp of surprise when Aragorn, swiftly divesting the elf of his breeches, began to massage Legolas' cock with one hand, the other arm curling around the elf's waist in a curiously possessive gesture. 

Boromir moved from lips to throat, sucking the fair skin hard enough to bring up dark marks that would certainly raise some interesting questions the next morning. By that time, he had released Legolas' hands, but the elf made no move to escape, his fingers curling into the grass beside his body as Aragorn expertly stroked his cock and Boromir flicked his tongue over his throat, sending shivers through the elf's body. 

Locking eyes with Aragorn, Boromir took his knife and sliced the fastenings of Legolas' shirt. Pulling back the ragged fabric, he turned his attention to Legolas' chest, taking a sensitive nipple into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it, smiling at the gasps coming from the elf. He moved to the other nipple as Aragorn ceased his work on Legolas' erection and turned his attention to his own throbbing cock, undoing his breeches and slipping them off faster than should have been possible. 

Legolas moaned as Aragorn's cock throbbed against his ass, his own erection painfully hard. Boromir let his hand drop lower and began to stroke and caress the elf, deliberately slow. With his free hand, he brought Aragorn's hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers, suspecting what the Ranger had in mind. 

Legolas gasped when Aragorn's fingers penetrated him, preparing him for the Ranger's entrance. Aragorn fingerfucked the elf as Boromir worked his erection, making sure both actions were timed so that neither Legolas nor Aragorn climaxed before the two men were ready. 

As Aragorn brought his cock into position, Boromir slipped a hand up to cover Legolas' mouth, knowing that a shout would bring their friends. Legolas' sharp cry was muffled as Aragorn penetrated him, thrusting hard and fast as Boromir matched the rhythm with his hand. 

Leaning over Legolas to plant his mouth on Aragorn's proved rather awkward but worth it as his mouth was flooded with the taste of his lover. The Ranger and the elf were both gasping and moaning, and Boromir felt a strange sense of enjoyment at being the only one with full control of himself. 

Legolas and Aragorn came almost simultaneously, collapsing in a gasping, sweat-soaked heap. Boromir kissed Aragorn again, just for the heck of it, and curled beside his lover as Aragorn lay, chest heaving. 

After some time, Boromir raised himself onto his elbows and looked down at Legolas. The elf's hair clung in sweat-dampened strands to his face, which was flushed and sweaty. 

"I believe, master elf, that this may be one thing we humans do better than the elves, wouldn't you say?" 

_Finis_


End file.
